Silence is deafening
by SepticJen
Summary: When a girl who cannot speak falls into the Winchester boys laps, something is very clearly wrong. Can they figure out what is after her? (Poorly written, but we'll worth the read!) (I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. And the cover photo is from google!)
1. Chapter 1

Jen was a plain girl. But she had a sweetness about her. A gentle smile that could convey more love than some could in a lifetime. She had an innocent, childlike soul, that touched the people around her like sun through stormy clouds.

Her gentle ability to share her thoughts and feelings through body language alone served her well. Jen did not speak. She had not spoken in so many years. She wondered if she even remembered how. But she didn't mind. Speech only ever brought guile and manipulation.

Jen stood in her bathroom contemplating her reflection. Pretty soft brown curls fell over admittedly plump shoulders. Deep green eyes stared back at her as she smiled a sad sort of smile.

Sighing she picked up a brush and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Picking up her purse she stepped into simple sandals and walked out the door.

Glancing around the hospital waiting room, Jen couldn't help but notice something off. Because of her quiet nature, she blended with the back ground easily. And as a result she could read peoples faces without much trouble. But the staff here...their faces were wooden. She was on alert immediately. Looking for any signs that could tell her what was going on.

Her name was called and she rose to follow the nurse.

Being a hunters kid had its perks. Though it made for some scary dreams, she never felt safer than with her father and older brother.

But they were gone. She pushed that thought back down, as she stripped and climbed into a hospital gown. She hated remembering them. The way they died...she was 13, barely started hunting with them. She hadn't spoken a word since. And now, it was more just who she was. 17 years of not speaking can do that to a person.

She didn't recall anything about blank faces in her dad's journal. It didn't fit any creature she knew of. Maybe she was just hyper sensitive. She was about to have her appendix out. It was causing some bother and the doctor said she might as well get rid of it.

A nurse comes in, places her IV and walks out. Not a single word. How curious. Jen tries to focus on that thought, but the meds in the IV already started to pull her under.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep

Beep

Beep

...the beeping was constant. Steady.

"Jen, can you hear me?" A voice cut through the beeping. She fluttered her eyes open to see her doctors face staring intently at her, she nods, staring back.

Yes she could hear him. She looked back at him.

He nodded and stood, already familiar with her being mute. "You are going to feel groggy, that is to be expected. But everything went as planned. There will be some incision pain, but it shouldn't get too bad. If you have any problems, come back in. I want to see you back in 2 weeks regardless. I have pain killers for you..." He hands her a paper.

She shakes her head and refuses the paper. She wouldn't need them. A wendigo had once tore her side open, and didn't need any pain medication then. Why should she need some now. She laughed silently to herself. She was tougher than she looked.

The doctor shrugged his shoulders. "As soon as you can stand and urinate, you may go."

Jen nods and carefully climbs out of the bed. She hates hospitals. The last time she was in one, child protective services tried to take her. They said with her dad gone, and her adult brother gone, they had to place her in a halfway house for teens. She ran.

After seeing to the bathroom business, she changed and gathered her things and signed out. She was crossing the large entry lobby of the hospital towards the exit, when she was suddenly grabbed roughly and shoved to the ground. She looked up quickly, ready to react in defense, when she saw one of the large rectangular light fixtures had fallen from the ceiling. It would have killed her! She looked up into concerned hazel eyes.

"Sammy lets go!"

The stranger stared a moment longer, then left to join the other man who was also leaving the building.

Jen stood, looked around at the crowd gathering. She rushed out the door. Hoping to see which way they went, she did not look before stepping into the street. A horn blared in her ear, and she was again gripped and jerked, this time out of the path of a blue Honda speeding through the parking lot.

"What gives lady? You tryin' to kill yourself?" She turned away from the view of the car passing by, this time met by harsher, green eyes. She could see compassion in those eyes, but they were steeled, behind pain.

"Well?" He was impatient.

"Dean go easy" Jen turned to see the man who had tackled her earlier.

The man, Dean, released her arm and she stood still, watching them watching her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jen tried to find a way to let them know. The one called Dean clearly was waiting for an answer. When he reached up and ran his hand through his hair in exasperation, she caught sight of an anti-posession tattoo. We're they hunters?!

She lifted her shirt slightly, showing her own anti-posession tattoo just above her left hip.

The one called Sammy looked at Dean then back to her. "Are you a hunter?" His voice shocked.

She nodded excitedly. Dean was about to say something when Sam jerked Jen several feet away by the arm.

A roof tile had fallen where she had been standing.

Dean was the first to recover from the shock. "What the hell is going on?"

Sam shook his head. "That's not what we need to worry about right now. We need to get her out of here."

Dean nodded, and looked back at the strange girl in front of him.

"Alright, we are going to take you someplace safe. Is there someone we can call?"

Jen shook her head. She looked around apprehensively. Was something after her?

Following the two boys, Sam started to make introductions. "I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean. What's your name?"

Jen sighed dejectedly. This was going to be tricky. Its the main reason she hunted alone. Lived alone. But Sam did not push.

They climbed into an old black car. She could tell it was a collectible. Sitting behind the boys, the questions she knew were coming started to pour out as Dean headed onto the road.

"What's your name"

"Who are you?"

"Do you have any family?"

"Where are you from?"

"How did you get into the life"

Finally, it was Dean who spit out "Say something!" Making her jump in the back seat.

"Dean! Come on!"

Sam leaned up and turned around to look into the backseat at her.

"CAN you speak?" He asked.

Jen let out a breath. Finally! She smiled at him and shook her head no.

Sam settled back down into his seat. "Dean, she can't talk. Yelling at her wont change that."

Dean grumbled under his breath. "Can't or won't?"

Jen just smiled at the back of his head and shrugged her shoulders. Sam chuckled.

"Dean, some people are born unable to speak. You know, maybe you should..."

Sam didn't finish. A truck t-boned the car at an intersection sending them flying across the road


	4. Chapter 4

Sam forced his eyes open and struggled to sit up. It took him a moment to realize the car was upside down. He shook his head and immediately turned toward the driver seat.

"Dean?! You ok?"

A moment passed and then a groan was heard. "Yeah, I'm good. The girl?"

Sam scooted his way to the back of the car. The girl was in her seatbelt, upside down. Blood ran from her forehead and an ugly goose egg was forming where her head clearly hit the window next to her, if not the roof of the car and the ground below them as well.

"Are you ok?" But Sam received no response.

Dean got himself oriented and turned around to feel the girls throat. She flinched away and the boys let out collective sighs. She was alive.

"What do you think Dean?" Sam asked as they climbed out of the car windows.

"Well..." Dean sounded close to tears. "I think my baby's gonna need a doctor"

Sam sighed. "I mean the girl. Do you think cursed object? Ghost?"

"No idea", he grunted as he lift the car door up so that Sam could get underneath and cut Jen out of her seat belt.

As he pulled her out, she opened her eyes, shading them from the sun with a bloody hand.

Dean kneels down beside her checking her eyes and pulse. "You ok?"

She once again noticed the soft, caring expression that he kept under a tight leash. Sitting up, Jen looked at the car they were just in. Then glanced across the way to the truck that had hit them.

She stood up, both boys not wanting to let her stand on her own. She shrugged them away and nodded towards the truck. The man inside didn't move, his head laying on the headrest behind him.

Dean headed over in a jog, but Sam held Jen back. "Wait. We don't know what is going on here."

Dean returned shortly after, shaking his head. "Guys dead. Nothing wrong with the truck that I could see. Let's get back to the bunker and figure this out"

They called a tow truck to have the car taken to a nearby shop. Sam suggested a taxi. But Dean shot him down. "With all the crap trying to kill her you think I want some yahoo driving? No way!"

After a quick break in and hotwire they head towards the bunker in a beat up green dodge caravan.


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling up besides an old building, Dean shut the van off and turned to face Jen in the back seat. "You should be safe here. We have enough wards and protective mojo to keep God himself out"

Jen nodded absently, staring out the window lost in thought. They climbed out of the van and she silently followed behind the boys into the bunker.

Dean pondered the silent girl. She didn't seem like the hunter type. She seemed more like the quiet mousy secretary type.

As they entered the bunker, Jen started to explore, absently wandering around the room, while Sam and Dean stood talking quietly.

"Get on your laptop, see if you can find what could possibly cause a hex without a hex"

Sam rubbed absently at a bruise on his shoulder.

"You think it is a hex? Maybe it's something else?" Sam followed the girl with his eyes, his brows pulled together with worry.

"I don't know. That's the problem. But if it looks like a duck and quacks like a duck there's gotta be fowl of some kind around right?" Dean sat down with a beer absently ticking at the bottle with his ring.

Sam walked over to Jen. "The shower is back that way, go get yourself cleaned up. The bedroom next to the bathroom is empty, I'll find something for you to change into and out them there for you"

She smiled in gratitude and nodded. Deans voice carried over from the other side of the room "What's gonna fit her? Girls so short, she could probably build a tent with your shirts"

Sam rolled his eyes. But Jen turned to face Dean and stared at him.

+Maybe I could fit into your pants huh?+

Then she smiled, turned away and walked towards the bathroom, leaving Dean staring after her in shock.

Sam grabbed a beer from the fridge and joined Dean. "What's wrong with you?"

"Did you hear that?!" He sounded so surprised Sam stopped in the middle of opening the bottle startled.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Dean shook his head. "I swear I could have sworn she said something to me. Like, in my mind."

Sam's eyes went wide and he was about to reply, when they heard a loud bang coming from the bathroom. Then another. And another.


	6. Chapter 6

Jen walked down the hall towards the bathroom. She loved throwing flirty looks and thoughts at people, knowing they cant hear her. Dean is a nice enough looking guy certainly. But something about the other boy, Sam, made her turn her thoughts to him.

She absently thought about Sam as she stripped her clothing off to get in the shower. Turning the knobs to settle the water temperature to a mild warm, she shut and locked the door and climbed into the shower, shutting the glass door firmly behind her.

The water felt good. The blood and dirt and pebbles still clinging to her flesh from the accident washed down the drain. She shut her eyes and stepped back letting the water drench her, the high pressure from the shower head massaging her sore shoulders and neck.

Then she heard a squeak. She opened her eyes and looked around, wondering if someone was trying to open the door. As she turned, her eye caught the silver knob, slowly spinning. First the cold, turning off, then the hot. Turning all the way on.

The water got hot fast. Jen backed up and tried to reach over to turn the knob off, but it was stuck. The water got hotter, and she winced in pain, realizing the water was near boiling, leaving blisters instantly.

She went to open the door to the shower, but the glass door was jammed. Starting to panic, she jerked the door as hard as she could, to no avail.

The shower head tilted itself until it was burning her back. She looked down and could see her legs were already an angry red, and it hurt.

She picked up the shampoo bottle and threw it into the wall. she stomped her feet, banged the wall with all her might.

"What is it!?" Sam's voice came from the hall, as he jiggled the door handle. She continued to bang the wall, weaker now, the water still burning her skin.

The door suddenly blew open and Sam rushed inside. The water shut its self off inexplicably.

After trying to open the glass door once, Sam shouted "Cover your eyes", stepped back and shattered the glass with his forearm. Jen rushed out, falling into Sam who caught her. Her legs were already starting to blister, and she was red from her feet up to her buttocks.

Dean, from behind Sam, reached around with a towel to wrap her into, as Jen fell into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam had carefully carried the naked, towel wrapped girl out of the bathroom, leaving Dean behind to see if he could find anything. Keeping his eyes respectfully averted as much as possible, he dressed her in some of deans black sweats and a plain grey tee-shirt, after checking her burns. The worst of it was on her thighs, where the water had hit directly. But the angry red burns were slowly calming.

Dean came back into the room, his face grim. Sam didn't give him a chance to say anything.

"This is acting exactly like a hex Dean! What are we going to do?" Dean crossed the room, placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and sat him into a nearby chair and table set.

"I don't know, but coming unglued will only make it worse." Sam kept his eyes on the young woman in the bed, all the while wracking his brain to find an answer.

Dean stepped out of the room. Heading into the kitchen he grabbed a beer and sat down at the table littered with books. But instead of picking one up, he let out a sigh.

"Cas? You got your ears on? I'm in a bit of a bind. Something keeps trying to kill this girl, and I have no idea what it is. I could use your help man..."

Dean waited a moment. When nothing happened he sighed again and took a long pull from his bottle.

"When both of you call out like that separately but simultaneously, its really loud Dean."

Dean turned quickly to find Cas, the same as ever, standing with a look of concern and confusion.

"Sammy called you too?" Dean stood to take his friends hand. Cas nodded. "Yes...he was...more fervent about it." Dean wasnt surprised. Sam always took it as a personal insult when something went out of its way to kill a woman. Dean used to as well...

Dean shrugged that thought away and stood. Leading the way, he lead Cas to where Sam was watching over Jen.

Sam jumped out of his chair. "Cas..." But Castiel wasted no time. He quickly reached the side of the bed, first just looking at her. Then placing his hand onto her forehead, his eyes went distant, as if searching.

A few moments later he opened his eyes, looked down at her and light spilled from his hand, healing the cuts and bruises on her head and arms and burns on her legs.

He walked back over to the boys. "It's a hex...and...something else...something older...the hex feels fairly new though..."

Sam let out an explosive breath. "There is no hex bag. Anywhere Cas. Can you find it? "

"I've already searched the whole bunker. It's not here. There is nothing here..."

The 3 men sat down at the table, waiting for the girl to wake.


	8. Chapter 8

Jen carefully opened her eyes, disoriented for a moment, blinking and remembering the events from before.

But her legs didn't hurt...in fact nothing hurt. She sat up right quickly, her eyes bewildered.

The two guys from before, now joined by a third, came rushing over.

"How are you feeling?" The soft, concerned voice of Sam broke the silence.

She smiled at him reassuringly. Throwing the blankets off she gently lifted the large sweatpants up over her calf. They were healthy, and fine. She stated up at them in bewilderment.

Dean spoke first. "Cas took care of it." He gestured towards the other man, his ice blue eyes focused on her intently, wanting to thank him, but question him as well. Who could possibly heal someone like that?

"You're welcome. I am Castiel. But one question at a time..." He looked so focused...as if he were doing something incredibly difficult.

She stared at him in shock.

"Yes, I can. I am an angel. It takes concentration."

His voice was very matter of fact and succinct. She liked his voice. The way it flowed, it was relaxing.

"Thank you. But it is not my voice. This voice belongs to Jimmy Novak."

She shook her head in disbelief.

Dean and Sam's eyes darted back and fourth between Jen and Cas.

"Can you really hear her?" Sam asked in surprise.

Cas looked up at him briefly. "Angel..." Then turned back to Jen.

"How did you talk to me earlier?" Dean demanded.

Jen's eyes went wide. Then she shook her head negatively.

"She says she didn't" Cas supplied. "I suspect there is a great deal we do not know. Could you ever talk?"

Nodding, Jen shifted in the bed to the edge to stand. She walked passed them and left the room. The brothers turned to Cas in confusion.

"I don't know. I don't exactly read minds wholly. I can't hear the unspoken thought. And she didn't say anything."

They followed her out into the rest of the bunker. And found her in the kitchen, pulling out a large brandy snifter, and quickly locating a bottle of cheap whiskey.

Cas laughs quietly, and the boys turn to face him.

"She is wondering if you have anything stronger..."

Dean grins as Jen turns to face them, her face a myriad of emotions on the brink of control.

"Wait here" Dean heads off down the hall.

Jen takes a long pull from the bottle in her hand, not even bothering to pour into her glass. Sam's eyes widen in surprise as he sits down.

Cas sat down next to Sam. "Her name is Jen. She wants to tell you thank you for everything."

Sam smiled. "Hi Jen. I'm Sam"

Jen gave him a cheeky grin.

"She says 'really? I never would have guessed' she sounds sarcastic if you ask me" Cas shook his head.

Sam laughed. "Yeah she does."

Dean came in. "60 year old scotch, compliments of the men if letters. What's funny?" Handing her the bottle

Jen smiled widely. "& Your face &"

Cas laughed out loud, but the boys stared at her.

"Did you hear her too Sam?" Dean was shocked. Sam nodded. "Yeah. I did. Is she...telepathic maybe?"

Jen stopped laughing. Could they hear her? She tried again but they didn't seem to react.

"It takes practice Jen." Cas reassured her. "When you isolated yourself, stopped communicating with others, you didn't get any practice. "

Nodding she took a long pull on the new bottle Dean had brought her. It was good. Very good. She sighed lusciously at the bottle and Dean chuckled.

"That good huh?"

She smiled. It was easy to relax around them. She had not relaxed wholly in so long.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel paced absently. Lost in thought. Something was gnawing at him

and he couldn't quite place a finger on it. Dean stood and broke the

silence "Im gonna grab some grub. Any requests?"

Jen wanted to tell him Chinese sounded good, but she wasn't sure she was

even telepathic. She couldn't even begin to know how to do something

like that. But she really wished she could have some Chinese.

"Chinese sounds good all of a sudden" Sam broke her thoughts and she

stared at him in shock. Castiel once again stared at the girl, his eyes

puzzled and brow creased.

"I think I am on the edge of grasping something...I need to go. I will

return" With no warning he was gone.

"Alright then." Dean said, raising an eyebrow "Chinese sound good to you

Jen?"

She nodded, not even bothering to look at him. Dean shrugged and looked

at Sam "Keep an eye on her. Don't let her go anywhere."

"You think you have to tell me?" Sam said in exasperation.

After dean left, Sam sat quietly, watching the silent girl, as she moved

from table to table, browsing various books. He could see her getting

more and more frustrated, throwing books down when she couldn't find the

answer she was looking for.

Finally she sat down, still not making a sound, but burying her head

into her arms. Sam unwound himself from his chair and walked over. He

drug an empty chair over and sat down, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"I wish I knew what was going through your head." Sam lifted her face by

the chin. "We will take care of this. Don't worry."

Jens eyes widened. A figure, a familiar figure, had crept up behind Sam.

A heavy blade hilt fell sharply against the back of his head, rendering

him unconscious. Jen opened her mouth to scream, but as usual, no sound

escaped her lips.

#*#*#*

Sam groaned. He lifted his head carefully, aware of the pain on the back

of his head. Something hit him. His brow was creased, as he winced in

pain. He became aware of a chair he was tied down to. He flexed and

struggled, to see if the ropes would yield to no avail. Suddenly he sees

large, sad green eyes watching him. Jen.

"Jen, are you OK?" He gasped out. The room was dark, but his eyes

quickly adjusted, and he could make out that she was tied down to a

chair. She didn't say anything of course. But the look in her eyes. It

was haunting him. More than anything he wanted to be able to talk to

her. She looked so afraid, but at the same time, resigned. And the light

that he had come to admire, had gone out of her eyes. Now she looked

defeated.

A chilling voice came from behind him.

"Hello Moose..."


	10. Chapter 10

Crowley steps around Sams vision and comes to stand in front of him.

"You know, at first I was a little surprised to see you here. But, then

I thought, who am I kidding? You always manage to stick your nose where

it doesnt belong dont you?"

Sam lifted his chin defiantly. "You have no business with her. Let her

go. How did you even find us?"

Crowley grinned, took a few steps, and placed a hand on Jens shoulder.

Jen shuddered and backed away from his hand.

"You have no idea what you are talking about my dear Sammy. And it

really is none of your business."

Sams nostrils flared and he grit his teeth. "I said leave her alone."

Crowley ignored him and simply continued to talk.

"And I found you through a simpering little witch, who wanted to aspire

to greatness. She was human, and not a very powerful witch. Therefor your warding did absolutely nothing.

Dreadfully annoying little thing. Whined even more than

you and your insipid brother. Everything was always so unfair. I cant

say i was upset to see her disemboweled."

Without warning, Crowley grabbed Jens chair and moved it several feet

swiftly. A large pipe crashed to the floor where she previously was.

"Perhaps its time we got rid of that hex bag don't you think love?"

Sam looked up quickly. "We looked, there was no hex bag!"

Crowley chuckled. "My dear boy, you didn't look in the right place."

He lifts the pale girls shirt revealing an angry red incision where her

appendix was removed. Sam gasped. It was quite obviously infected.

Moving quickly, Crowley slices it open, reaching into her side, while she struggles to move away. When he

removes his hand, he pulls out the missing hex bag.

A lower demon enters the room gasping for breath. "Dean Winchester is

here my lord!" The demons voice was on the verge of panic.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "First of all, pull yourself together. Your a

bloody demon."

Turning towards Sam, "Your squirrel is back. Big brother to the rescue

eh?" Sighing deeply. "I guess I will have to continue this later."

He pulls out a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and shoves it into

sams mouth, then covers his mouth with duct tape. Then he turns to

reguard Jen. Giving her a half way, asshole smile. "I dont think I need

to bother with you, do I?"

&#&#&#

Castiel and Dean stand outside an abandoned building.

"I can feel Sam inside. But it is Angel warded. Whoever took them knew

what to expect when they did."

Nodding, Dean grabs a stake, his favorite shotgun, a tankard of holy

water, and shoved a pistol into his belt.

The inside was filthy. Cobwebs filling corners, old machinery sitting

unused for God knows how long. Dean heads in, listening intently,

checking every corner.

"Sammy?" He lets out a horse whisper, his voice thick with emotion, fear

that his brother may already be laying in a pool of blood. "Sam?"

Sam struggles, yelling through the duct tape but barely getting a moan out.

He struggles against the ropes, but falls in the chair.

A jagged pipe sticking up from the floor enters his side with a

sickening sound.

Jen let's out a full blooded scream. "SAM!"


	11. Chapter 11

Dean stops at the sound of a girls voice calling out for Sam, wondering who it was.

He turns and goes back to the door he had previously passed, and kicks

the door open, taking the scene inside in one glance. Jen struggling

against her ropes, in tears staring at the floor. Sam crumpled onto the

floor, blood pooling under him.

He rushes over to Sam, almost dropping his gun. He tries to turn him over but can't, and sees that a steel rebar is sticking out of his little brothers side up from the ground.

Hearing soft footsteps, Dean turns quickly, and points the gun into

Crowleys face.

"Dean. Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"Get rid of the angel warding Crowley" Dean says with a soft growl. "Or

so help me I will bury a round into your face..."

Crowly sighs. "So testy aren't we?" He snaps his fingers "There. Done."

Castiel is there immediately. Dean keeps the gun on Crowley. "Cas...Is

he..." Deans voice trails off, heavy with unshed tears he fought to keep at bay.

Cas kneels down next to Sam and simply says "No."

Cas takes a hold of Sam and lifts him. Sam screams in pain as his body slides off the pipe.

His cries die out as Cas lays his hands across Sams rib cage and heals him.

With Castiel's help, Sam stands and goes to untie Jen.

She immediately clutches her side in pain and watches Crowley warily.

Cas places a gentle hand onto her wound and it closes up as if it was never there.

Sam held her firmly, as if refusing to let go.

Crowley looks bored. "Dean, we both know you're not going to shoot me..."

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Alright, start talking. Give me a reason."

Letting out a huge sigh, Crowley spreads his arms apart, palms up and

extended. "All that talk, deep in our cups, about family, REAL family, it got me thinking."

Sam wrapped his arms around Jens shoulders protectively. "So what you thought

you would just start your own family with a human" Sam was sick at the idea.

Crowley had an amused look on his face. "Interesting theory...but no. As

I said. None of your business."

Dead shook his head. "Not good enough Crowley." He pulled he hammer of

the gun, and it clicked loudly into place.

"I need your help, alright? You think its easy for me?" Crowley started

to get heated and raised his voice. "ME?! Im bloody Crowley! I dont need

anyones help. But I am here. Asking your help. And you point a gun at

me?"

Taking a deep breath, Crowley calms himself and continues even

toned. "What happened to polite conversation over a nice Chianti?"

Dean eyed him suspiciously. But, remembering their talk, and the past

year with Crowley, he finally lowered his gun. "Im listening."

"Not here. Someplace safe. I cant believe I am asking you this. But

Summon me to that wretched dungeon again. At least then I will be sure

NO ONE will hear a damn thing."


	12. Chapter 12

Crowley had vanished, leaving Dean with a troubled look on his face. Trusting Crowley at face value had gotten them into trouble before. He was probably lying, and of course he was not being completely honest. But at the same time, Dean couldn't ignore whatever he was going on about. It clearly involved the girl...Dean stopped mid-thought.

"Jen...did you call out to Sam earlier?" He had gotten so distracted with Sam lying on the floor, and Crowley's little speech he had almost forgotten.

She smiled and nodded. Straining, her words came out haltingly. "...I just couldn't sit quietly. It...shocked me." She took a deep breath, and wrapped her arms around her own shoulders.

Castiel placed a hand on her shoulder. "We should sit down and have a long talk..." She looked up into his bright blue eyes, once again noticing how intense he seemed.

She nodded.

Back at the bunker, they all sat around a table. Dean had brought the Chinese from earlier to the table along with a 6 pack.

The words were coming easier. Though she still struggled with it.

"My dad and my brother were hunters." Sam listened intently, completely taken in by her soft, voice. It was deeper than most girls. But smooth, like honey. He didn't notice Dean watching him from the other side of the table. A knowing smile playing on his lips.

"Just your regular every day hunters...

She closed her eyes, remembering the last day she saw them...

Dad is going on and on once again about everything I already know.

"We will probably be gone for 3 or 4 days. You know the deal. I will call at the end of each day. You make sure to stay here after school if we need you to look something up."

I roll my eyes and flop onto the couch. Danny messes my hair and sits next to me. "Don't worry kiddo. You will be old enough soon and then you can come with us" I look up at my brother. He's 26. Older than me. His mother was killed by a vampire, the reason they got into the hunt. Dad didn't meet my mom until later.

Dad kisses my forehead. "I know sugar lump. I know you want to come. But you are just not ready."

"Why?" I spat out angrily "I am just as good a fighter as Danny! Even better! I'm quicker than he is! And I shoot better than both of you!"

Dad let out a weary sigh and I immediate regret yelling at him. I know I'm only 13, and he worries about me. But I want so bad to prove to him I am a real hunter.

As dad and Danny head out the door, I quickly get to my feet, determined not to be left behind again. They climb into the truck, and shut the door. Just as dad turns the engine, I hop up into the bed of the truck.

We drive for hours. Laying in the truck bed I feel every bump. I'm sure I have several bruises. And it's cold. Northern Minnesota in January. I probably should have grabbed more than my jeans and a pullover.

Finally the truck comes to a stop. The moon is high and bright, lighting the forest.

I almost get out, but there was still a chance dad would call the whole thing off and take me home. I couldn't risk it. I wait for them to head down the trail, peeking over the edge of the truck. Jumping down I follow behind, keeping a wide distance knowing they would hear me If I got too close.

Then I hear my brothers scream.

Jen took a deep breath, her brow creases and she rubs her hand over her eyes. "I can't do this right now..." She said quietly. "Can we do this later?"

Cas starts to say no, but Sam stops him. "Yeah you can stop."

Jen stands and heads down the hallway towards her temporary room in the bunker.

Castiel leaves for the night and the boys turn in.

Later that night, Jen is tossing. Moaning in her sleep.

"No...stop...Danny..." Jen starts to scream, and doesn't stop. Sam, who's room was two doors down, woke combat ready and rushed into her room. Seeing her still asleep screaming, he quickly reaches her bed and takes her by the shoulders.

"Jen! Wake up, its ok!" He pulls her up into a sitting position. She stops screaming her eyes slowly focus on him. With a soft cry she clings to his shirt and buries her head into his chest.

He wraps his arms around her and holds her gently while she cries hysterically.

After quite a while, she finally quiets into quiet sobs. Then, as if suddenly realizing where she was she jerked back from him.

"I'm sorry." she says softly.

He shakes his head. "It's ok."

"That is why I stopped talking." She took in a shaky breath. "When I stopped, the nightmares stopped too"

Sam's heart broke for her. He didn't know how to help. He just wanted to be there for her.

Her heart raced with adrenaline still, and she notices that she is only in a bra and shorts, and he only in boxers and a white tank top.

Breathing heavy, she looks into his eyes. A hunger she never felt before growing within her, and her stomach suddenly felt very warm.

Without thinking, she leans forward and pressed her lips into his.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam wraps his arms around Jen, pulling her close to him. He responds to her kiss, deepening it, pressing his tongue into hers.

But then he stops. He places his hands on either side of her face.

"Not like this Jen. I want to." He lets out an explosive breath. "Believe me, I want to. But not now. You are too upset, you just woke up from a nightmare, after a very long and horrible day. When everything is calm again, we will come back ok?"

Jen listened solemnly. She finally nods in agreement and Sam places a kiss on her forehead and lets go of her face. She sits up away from him, wrapping her sheet around herself.

"I want to see Crowley Sam..." She mutters.

"What?"

"I want to see Crowley. I need to. He knows something. Something about me. I need to know what." Sam nods.

"Ok, lets go get Dean and Cas..."

"No." She interrupts him. "They won't let me. They will think it is too dangerous. That I should stay here..."

Sam looks worried. "And they would be right. What makes you think I will let you go?"

"Please Sam," She takes his hand and looks him in the eyes, pleading, "Haven't you ever needed to know something about your past? Something that you HAD to find out? No matter what?"

Sam closes his eyes, remembering Azazel.

He finally lets out a sigh. "Ok...but I am going with you."

The next morning, Dean and Cas are in the kitchen talking. Castiel explains that he has felt something like Jen before. "I can't quite place my finger on it. But it feels old, Dean, and powerful. I just don't know what kind of powerful."

They do not realize that Sam and Jen are already gone.

"Can you think of anything similar from the past?" Dean asks as he sits down at the table, a bowl of cereal in front of him. "Maybe something you worked on with us?"

"Possibly," says Cas with a deeply thoughtful expression on his face. "It's very similar to a demonic sense, but not quite. It's weaker, but stronger at the same time. I do not know how to explain it."

"It's slightly demonic, but not quite?" Dean repeats. There's a disbelieving look on his face. "Cas, dude, that makes no sense."

"I know it doesn't," the angel agrees. He is frustrated with himself. "I am an angel of the Lord," he complains, "I should be able to figure this out."

"Come on, Cas. You can't beat yourself up about this," says Dean calmly. "Yes, we'll continue to look for an answer, but we can't kill ourselves to do it."

Cas sighs dejectedly. "I suppose you are right," he concedes.

"Too bad an answer won't just pop in the second we need it," says Dean, taking another bite of his breakfast. He is unaware that he had just given his friend just the piece needed to finish the puzzle.

"Pop in," Cas repeats thoughtfully. Remembering Jen wanting Chinese food, almost willing Sam to ask for it... "Pop in the second we need it. Dean, I think I know what Jen is."

Standing inside an abandoned lumber mill, Sam looks around. "Should we put up a devils trap?"

"No," Jen replies. Before he can argue, she places the bowl onto the table at the center of the room, lights a match and drops it into the bowl. Crowley promptly arrives.

"I hardly call this private. And what took you so long?"

Jen steps in front of Sam. "What do you know about me?"

Crowley smirks. "I have a proposal. You see, my mother, she has become a problem. I should have seen it sooner. Witches." He spat the word out as if it were a curse. "So I need your help, to kill her."

Sam tilts his head. "Why do you need our help?"

"Not yours." He points at Jen. "Hers. You see, my mother, she is a collector. Of sorts. I am going to tell her all about you love."

"About me? What about me?" Jen's brows furrowed together.

"All in good time love. So, what do you say? Help a bloke out?"

Sam shakes his head. "No. You don't..."

Jen cuts him off. "OK. I will help you. But you have to promise to tell me everything." Crowley smiles. Sam grabs her arm and pulls her away. "Jen, we shouldn't trust him!"

"What choice do I have Sam? How else will I find out? I have to try!" She pulls away from him and steps back towards Crowley.

"What do you want me to do?"

Suddenly, two demons come up behind sam and grab his arms and shoulders. Sam struggles but cant break their hold. Crowley ties Jen to a chair.

"Continuing where we left off before Dean so rudely interrupted, you are the bait."

After securing her, Crowley pulls his phone out and dials a number.

"Yes, mother, I have something you may want to see. I think you will find it..." He glances at Jen briefly. "...Most interesting" He says with a sly grin.

Only minutes later, Rowena walks in the door. When she sees Jen, She stops, surprised.

"Why did you bring HER here? Did you think I would want to see her? Want her back?" Rowena exclaimed, her Scottish lilt as thick as ever, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Jen is confused. "Who are you?"

Crowley rubs his palms together. "Oh did I leave that part out? Well love, I am pleased to introduce you to OUR mother."

"She isn't my mother. My mother is dead."

Rowena laughs. "Oh pet, did you think that man was your real father too? He never told you that you showed up at his doorstep in the middle of the night?"

The witch sighed, and raised a hand dramatically to her forehead.

"You were a pitiful, powerless, wide eyed child." She started. "You never even cried. Even as a babe. Never angry, or upset. You just sat there. And I did everything I could to break you. To bring out the monster in you. I broke your toys, killed puppies in front of you, I beat you, screamed at you, you just stared at me! With those sickeningly, loving and adoring eyes!"

Sam started to become angry and struggled against the demons holding him.

The older woman just continued, tauntingly.

"Soft! That's what you were. 5 years old and wouldn't even throw a tantrum!" She got close to Jens face. "I didn't want you. Why would I? I set out to create power. But what did I get? I got nothing...you were worse than nothing. Useless little thing."

She took a ragged breath. "So then who is my father?"

"Oh like I remember a name. There were so many."

"So many what?" Jen demanded to know.

"Demons. Your father was a demon sweeting. But the tales of power are false. You were A waste of my time. A tryst between Demon and Human is powerful. I had assumed that A demon and witch would be even more powerful. How wrong I was."

It was starting to make sense. Why Jen was so different. She knew she never was angry. She never had a reason to be angry. She remembered each moment when she should have been angry but instead was sad, or even fearful.

But now...Her dad...her brother... NO. THEY were her family...not this...

"Whore" Jen finished her thoughts with a whisper. Her voice filled with hate.

"What?" Rowena asked, only half interested.

Crowley was slowly backing up "Mother, perhaps you shouldn't push."

"Oh Fergus, always the coward"

Castiel comes up behind the demons holding Sam and shoves his Angel blade deep, with Dean following closely after kills the other with the knife. Castiel grabbed Sam's shoulders.

"We need to get Jen out of here."

"Whats wrong Cas?" Sam was worried.

"I figured out what she is!" He shouted impatiently.

Rowena threw her hand towards the 3 men and they were flung backwards.

"Sam!" Jen shouted, struggling in her ropes.

Rowena grinned evilly at Jen. "Ahh, this bonnie lad is important to you, yes? If I kill him, slowly, will that make you angry?"

Crowley quickly ran out the back, no one noticing.

Rowena raised her hand and lifted Sam to the wall. He began choking for air, kicking his feet. Dean struggled to get up, but with a flick of a wrist, the witch knocked him down again.

Castiel lay unmoving on the floor near Dean.

Sam slowly stopped struggling, his eyes started to close.

Suddenly, something inside Jen snapped.

The whites of her eyes turned black, and the green of her iris' shone bright.

The ropes fell from the chair, and she stood calmly. Her face full of fury. Wind began to swirl around the entire mill, picking up dust and trash and whipping her hair around her face.

Rowena was suddenly thrown across the room. Sam fell to the floor gasping, and Dean quickly ran to him, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Sam you with me?"

Sam nodded, still gasping. Jen looked over to him briefly, her brow creased with concern, but also rage. It was if she were fighting a battle with her emotions. And losing.

Castiel finally struggled to his feet, and took the room in with one glance, noticing Sam gasping, Rowena struggling to rise, and Jen standing in the center of the room, radiating power and rage. Rowena slammed into the wall behind her, and struggled to break free but was unable.

Cas approached her calmly but firmly.

"Jen! Listen to me." Jen regarded him curiously.

"Why?" Her voice was bored. Disinterested. Why listen?

"Because it is important. Please. Trust me."

Jen looked at Rowena. But then turned back to Cas, and for a moment, a look of hopeless desperation came across her face. "She cannot be my mother Cas...she can't..."

Cas got closer. "I know. I know it hurts. When family isnt what it seems. It can seem unbearable. But it isn't. We can help you. Please."

Jen looked back and forth between Cas and Rowena. The witch, still against the wall, sneered. "You think you can kill me little girl? Well go ahead then!" She lifted her chin defiantly.

Jen flinched. "SHUT UP!" The anger started to build again.

Then Sam was there. From behind her, he wrapped his arms around her, and whispered hoarsely, "Jen, its ok. Lets go."

The wind stopped as suddenly as it started. Rowena fell to the floor in a crumpled mess. Jen turned to face Sam, her eyes normal again, and full of tears.

"Sam..."

He places a finger on her lips. "Shh, its ok. She isn't worth it Jen..."

They turn together, to join Cas and Dean. They head for the door, when suddenly a scream comes from behind. They turn in time to see Rowena directly behind Jen, as she shoves a knife into her side.

Jen falls to the floor, Sam holding her by the middle, crying out.

Before Dean and Cas can react, Crowley appears from behind them. He raises a large blade, and swings wide and fast, cleanly slicing off the head of his mother.


	14. SIDE BAR

I am so so sorry for the delay!

I hope the notification of this "chapter" did not get your hopes too high! (Though it probably did! Im sorry!)

My daughter and I have been going through some problems, leaving an abusive husband, homeless, moving across the country, lots of stuff that I am dealing with now.

I promise that I will get back to work on this! But right now with everything going on, I have some serious writers block going on!

If you have an idea on where you want the story to go from here, Please message me! I love getting ideas! I want to complete this story!


	15. Chapter 14

Jen watches as her mother falls to the floor, her head a few feet away.

She had not noticed Crowley come back into the warehouse, and sneak up behind his mother.

But then she had not noticed her mother coming up behind her with a knife either. What was wrong with her? It wasn't like her to be so unobservant. In fact, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, and silence.

Castiel quietly moves to her side, and places a hand across the wound.

"Cas, what is going on. Please tell me"

Light floods his hands and the wound disapears. "You are a cambion Jen. But not quite. As Rowena said, a human demon spawn is very powerful. But I have never heard of a Demon witch offspring. I don't know what you are capable of. Or what the consequences are..."

Crowley starts to walk towards Jen, surprisingly, he has a look of worry on his face.

Dean and Sam block his advance. "I don't think so" Deans gravelly voice breaks the sudden silence.

Castiel tries to get their attention. "Guys"

Crowley's temper starts to boil over. "She is mine! My flesh and blood! How could you keep her from me! She belongs to me!"

Cas again tries a little firmer. "Guys!"

"Like hell she belongs to you! She belongs to herself! And I'm not letting her go to hell with you! She needs to go to a hospital!" Sam's anger was almost tangible in the air.

"GUYS!"

All 3 men turn, with surprise. Jen, already healed, stands with Castiels help.

"Perhaps we should ask what Jen wants." Castiels voice is quiet and rough.

They all turn towards her, their faces full of expectation.

Jen's mind is still processing. Crowley is her brother. But he used her. Meanly. She looks at Dean. Then Cas. Then Sam.

Finally she faces Crowley. "I'm sorry. I want to know you. But...not now...I'm not ready"

Crowley takes a deep breath to contain his anger.

"Fine." He is gone with a snap of his fingers.

The next morning dawned bright and promising. The boys, after a long nights sleep, met in the kitchen. Dean starts to fry up eggs and bacon, and Sam reads the paper as they talk idly.

Castiel pops in, his face once again filled with worry. "What's wrong Cas?" Sam asks him, looking up from his paper.

"Where is Jen?"

"Still sleeping. Yesterday was tiring. She isn't used to it like we are."

"I will go get her" Cas starts to leave the room but is stopped by Deans laughter.

"Sit down Cas. You don't go barging into a girls room while she is sleeping unless you wanna be slapped."

They finish breakfast and wait more. Jen is still not made her appearance.

Sam finally stands. "I'm going to check on her."

"What if she slaps you Sam?" Cas stands with him.

"She didn't before."

Dean and Cas both state at him.

Dean finally smirks and breaks the silence. "Really?

"Dean! She was having a nightmare!"

"Sure she was."

Sam glares at him and walks out the door.

"Dean, does Sam care about her?" Castiel stands so close to Dean that Dean has to back up a step.

"Yeah...I think so why?"

"I... Feel strange. I don't want him to check on her. I think I should. She is very powerful. Maybe he won't be able to help her."

Dean looks at him a moment.

"Cas...are you...jealous?" He starts laughing

"I am not jealous. "

"Ok" still laughing.

"Dean! I'm not jealous!"

Before Dean can say anything more. Sam runs into the room.

"Jen won't wake up!"

Castiel, for the first time, feels the chest of his meat suit tighten, and his mouth dry out...


	16. Side bar 2

Hey everyone! I am so sorry for such a big delay. I promise I am working on the next chapter and life is all sort of crazy, but everything is getting better! I'm not homeless anymore and the spn family has kept me strong and always keep fighting!

I have a new chapter started and it is going great. Though with the new season added since I started, it's not very cannon. So please be patient with me!


	17. So sorry!

I am so sorry I have dropped the ball on this story. I am not letting it go but I have been so busy! Please still have patience with me!


End file.
